fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Land
| rides = | coasters = 22 | water_rides Including boat rides = 5 or 6 | slogan ="Pumping Magic since 1980!" "Escape to Fantendo Land Resort" "It's your themed dream... and more." | coordinates = }} is a family resort themed around different Fantendo series, located in Staffordshire, England. It was created by in fandom. It features a world class theme park, golf course, waterpark, 3 hotels, a casino, planetarium, entertainment complex, zoo and aquarium. History Originally old a battlefield, the park's modern day history dates back to 1860. It was home to a wealthy Earl and it's gardens were opened for public view when the Earl died, in 1890 the house was put up for sale, by his only son and his family. With no offers the place was left abandoned in 1895. A long lost uncle came and took charge of the house. Thus, in 1900, it opened as a country house. After the uncle died in 1908, it was taken over by his son. And was his for most of his life with little income. When in 1950, a leisure group decided to invest, it housed a few fairground rides including the Junior Flyers ride which is now in the current iPenguin section of the park. It was known as Family Fun World, until 1966, upon celebration of England winning the FIFA World Cup, it was known as 'Hurst World', and a museum with memorabilia was opened the next year. In 1979, the public wanted something new and leisure giant Pearsons took over invested in a Log Flume ride, then a year after, the area 'The Forest' was created with arrival of a Wave Swinger and a wooden coaster called The Lumberjack. The next year, a Gravitron and a Enterprise ride opened, and formed a area called 'Future City'. A year later, a teacup ride called 'Machine Future Dream', opened in Future City and a return for the Juniour Flyers in a new guise, the 'Future Flyers'. By now most of the old fairground attractions had gone. But, the public wanted more than one coaster, so in 1983, the parks second coaster opened a Jet Star 3 rollercoaster, marketed as "The rollercoaster of the future - today!" In 1984, another park added a Jet Star 3 coaster in a tent, so Hurst followed in 1985. In 1986, upon success of Teardrop for the Nintendo Entertainment System, Hurst agreed with Hybrid Co. to make a area based off Teardrop, and in and in that year a Atlantica was born with a Teardrop Shoot-the-Chutes ride. A year later, the Shellcabre Disk-O coaster opened, along with a small compact custom coaster called Inferno, which reached speeds of up to 60mph. In 1988, the park opened a prehistoric land called Dinosaur Paradise, with a steel Vekoma corkscrew coaster themed around one of the biggest dinosaurs, this was called the 'Dinamo'. A 3D Cinema was also opened just outside the area to accompany this, which featured a film about a normal day for a dinosaur. In 1989, from the success of the Atlantic Land, a small land based of the small little arcade game turned NES game, Mr. Chilli was opened. It was called Smilonia. A racing coaster was installed themed around Mr. Chilli getting to work, the object of the game. In 1990, the park opened a haunted house ride and a octopus ride called 'Spider'. The area was known as Haunted Hideaway. In 1991, a Hypercoaster was opened in The Forest, themed around the goverment cutting down a 200ft tree. It closed in 2009. In 1992, a looping coaster opened in Future City, called 'Looper' along with a Pirate Ship ride called Shieck's Ship, from the newly released Teardrop 2 in Atlantica. The next year, a breakdance ride was added to Dinosaur Paradise, called 'Saurus Dance'. In 1994, a bobsled coaster opened in 'The Forest' called, Bobsled. In 1995, A ice show starring Borealis opened in Atlantica. In 1996, Ferris Wheel opened just outside Future City, giving a good view of the park. Also, in 1996, a new area of the park opened, Toy World, the Junior Flyers were moved to the new area under the name 'Wind Up Flyers'. And a new dark ride opened set in a Toy Factory called Happy Toys Inc.. And to add to this a inverted coaster was added to the Haunted Hideaway called 'Evilis'. Next year saw the addition of a Mine train ride to the Dinosaur paradise 'Runaway Dino Train'. But, this ride only stood in it's Dinasaur format until 1998, when it was themed to another video game, the newly released Ella-Metals game. The current attractions were the VineVille Loch Ness Beast (the former Dinamo). Sarus was moved to Toy World. Another movement was the 'Machine Future Dream', was moved to the new VineVille area. Under the name Machine Mania. The next year was yet again big spending, VineVille got a Ali Baba ride, and a Top Spin ride. Toy World also got a Wild Mouse coaster, based of a wild mouse wind-up toy. To celebrate the new millenium, a Wipe-Out ride was added to VineVille. Then a area for the Fruity Toucan series was born, with a small zoo and a rapids ride. With a old tower a new one was created next to it and hosted a sky high resteraunt and a bouncing children's ride. In late 2000, the new top spin ride (Crazy Creaker), was removed to make way for something 'bigger and better', and in 2001, a sit down coaster opened in VineVille set in a VineVillian mines, the tunnel overlapped with the VineVillian minetrain. The area for the new ride had a indoor 3D area with vines, and a outdoor real overgrown vined area. In 2002, plans for a hotel were beginning to take place meanwhile the old haunted house ride was rethemed with zombies and laser guns. Later in 2002, a Teardrop waterpark plans were submitted and accepted to start in 2004, even though the series was dead following cancellation of Teardrop 64. The hotel plans were scheduled the same. A supernova ride opened in VineVille for 2003 under the name 'Liquid Metal', a indoor ride with the ride themed around if metal was alive, what would happen if it was burnt. It featured many special effects, such as smoke, heat and water. Convienently drying off the user at the end. In 2004, the waterpark's construction started and the hotel's foundations were beginning to be built meanwhile a project 3 years in development was opened, the worlds second flying coaster, which was in Atlantica. In 2005, in a Drop Tower ride opened in Future City themed around the government in the future going out of control. Upon the release of Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack, Machine Mania was renamed Machine Attack. The hotel and waterpark were starting to shape place for opening day 2006. Which happened on time, and a bobsled ride in 'The Forest' opened which was remarkably kept under wraps. 2007 was rather quiet on-park with a Dodge'ms ride added to Toco Jungle. But on the resort the waterpark was open for business as usual but was closed in April, and a leap of faith ride was installed inside 1 month. A robo arms ride also opened mid-season in VineVille, by copying sister park Steliosland who had initially copied them with VineVille. In late 2007, the park revealed that there would be 2-3 games set to release with area's on the park ready for 2009. So again, minimal investment was expected to happen at the park. Many enthusiasts complained that Atlantica should be rethemed open death of the series, but there were no complaints about Smilonia. So the park then revealed that a worlds first ride would open in Atlantica, a dueling motocoaster themed around Teardrop and Snowless's last ever race. Due to this, the Mr. Chilli racing coaster was scaled down to become a junior racing coaster. It was for the best, as age started to overshadow the ride. And a golf course based on the park's most popular rides opened. The 2 areas were Toy World rethemed to games of the David series. Future City's 'coaster of the future', got it's new future in Middletown as "Max Power's Powerful Coaster", and Powersville Playground opened with Piper Peter's Pizza. The Junior Flyers were moved to Future City under the name Little Flyers. The next new area for 2009 was, 'The Forest' was rethemed to the Henry the Moose games, but the themes were already quite similar. The wave swinger was renamed 'Mooswinger'. The Lumberjack, was now called Lumberjack Valley. Bobsled was renamed Log Bobsled. These took away the only original themeing from the park, and in late 2009, a new name for the park was announced, ''Fantendo Land". '' The third area arrived one year later, and expanded past the old Ferris Wheel and was called Pushopolis. Based off the new Pusher's Pile game. A child's coaster and a Pushy carousel opened. In late 2010, the park said big changes would happen, old friends would depart, and new would arrive. Due to two power faults in one year from too much overworking, the park announced Infero would be leaving the park after 24 years, fans protested and eventually, Inferno was slowed down by 21mph and considered more or a family coaster now. The first area was totally new, a area based off a soon to be released, iPenguin Game. With 5 attractions including a Launched Coaster. The next area was a Doodleland area and a Robo Madness area. Again, another area was announced for 2012 for behind the new Robo Madness area. Raven Industries, soon to be followed by a Winged Nexus area. Some new attractions were also being added to Smilonia. Also for 2012, Doodleland got Middletown's topspin ride, with added water jets, and the parks enterance was expanded into The Gardens to make a new area, King Plumber's Kingdom. It came with a rethemed resteraunt and a 3D cinema. 2013 housed the new Guppy the Shark area, to promote Guppy Returns. The park's new opening hours were also announced, 9am-6pm, a hour earlier opening. And FastTrack systems were implented. Park Layout In total, there are 14 areas in the park, King Plumber's Castle is known as the hub at the middle, about is the area known as the Fusion System, with the Atlantica, VineVille, Raven Industries and Phylos areas, nearby is the themed hotels. To the top right, next to VineVille, their is the GemGames Land, and below that is the Pusher's Pile area. And to the left of that is the iPenguin area. Then leading to the left hand side of the park, starting with Toco Jungle, and the Wicked Nature Area above, followed by the Pretumia, and The Forest on the top left, next to VineVille, which is at the top middle, Atlantica is below, Phylos to the bottom left of it, and Raven Industries to the bottom right. There are 4 Cable Car stations in the park, to transport around the park. The first is at King Plumber's Castle, second at Toco Jungle, third at the Pusher's Pile area, and fourth at Pretumia, with wings on the carriages. = Attractions = Theme Park King Plumber's Castle The main hub of the park, where the guests enter it features minor series and a the enterance to the Fantendian Kingdom lead by King Plumber, this area is medeval themed. VineVille The Forest A family area based of Henry the Moose, it hosts a childrens ride, a couple family rides and a coaster. Atlantica *A currently unnamed flying coaster that interacts with water as you soar around Atlantica. *A shoot the chutes ride, themed around a raging battle. *Shieck's Ship - A pirate ship modeled after Sheick's ship in Teardrop 2: Journey through the Sea. *A world's first Dueling Motocoaster themed around a race between Teardrop and Snowless. *Borealis Ice Show - Twinned with a ice cream parlour. *Inferno - A compact junior coaster which can reach speeds of up to 39mph. *Ocean Gifts - A gift shop selling Teardrop plushies and other goods of Teardrop Merchandise. *Seaside's - A fastfood seafood resteraunt. With the waiter's as Teardrop themed characters. *Snowless Slushies - A stall selling slushies, the cart is Snowless. It sometimes walks around the area. Pushopolis A childs area for the pre-thrill seeker teen aimed at 6-10 year olds. *Pushy Carousel - Hosts a Pushy carousel. *Hazzie Wheel - A Hazzie Ferris Wheel, with great views of the park, and if your lucky you can play a game of Pusher's Pile whilst in there! *A childs coaster where you ride in a kart seemingly shaped like Pesh's sword. *V. Eggie's Veggies (And Other Wares) - The souvenir shop of this area. Twinned with a resteraunt serving vegetarian dishes. *Pashie's Pastry's - Have a small cake to take out. Or a pastie. *Besh Bungee - A bunjee jump ride hosted by Besh. *Oldton's Revenge - A outdoor show about Oldton's plotting to sabotage Pesh's parade in the Pushopolis Parade. Raven Industries A more dark part of the park based on The Factor. The rides in this area are generally designed for more mature audiences. *Raven - A supernova ride themed around a Raven, on the Raven logo. *Surge - A stand-up coaster themed around the Surge, but just simply called Surge. *The Riot - A Wingrider based on the Raven Industries tower. *The Finale - Top Scan ride based on the final segment. *Benemoth - A King Kong ride. *Raven Mall - A souvenir shop based on the mall stage, it sells some T-Shirts and Pants, copies of the games VGMs and Scouter Drone plushies and arcades. *Scoutry's Snacks - Take out a snack to relieve your stomach. Doodleland *Dark Scribbles Lair - A extremis drop tower in the dark, then once reaching the top, a tour of Dark Scribble's lair is started, only to be interrupted by another drop in the light. *Twisted Town - A story on how a town was put under a strange curse turns into a Vekoma madhouse ride. But what is moving? *Doodleland Berry Tree - A smoothie shop with drink cups in the shape of the Doodleland Berries. *Twisted Town - An exploitation of houses with different "gravity". Features wall-walking, ceiling crawling, and also a spinning room similar to the one in Little Big Doodleland 3. Safety requires you be 16, sign an contract, and wear safety gear. *Oil Monster Run - A topple tower ride based off Doodleland 8. *Twisted Tunnel - A Gertlauster Euro Fighter rollercoaster which includes a long tunnel which feature the main elements of the ride after the steep drop. *Doodleland Donuts - What it says on the tin. *Dragon Castle - An large castle with several gimmicks and shops. Shops include: Dragon Egg Hatchery, Gravity Gravy, and Power Plushies. *Museum of Characters: Features every Doodleland character, even background ones. *Plushie Snowland - Shop that sells plushies. *Plushie Grasslands - Shop that sells plushies. *Berry Volcano - Sells some edible Doodleland berries. Also sells framed concept art. GemGames Land Please Note: Agent RX rides and Mr. Chilli rides could also appear here due to there series being set in Smilonia. *Bearded Smiley: The Annoying Ride - A Mahuer Sohne spinning rollercoaster which follows a path, but spins freely. *Uilee Tea's Revenge - A what seems a basic coaster with a drop and a tour around the area in Bearded Smiley cart, enters a building, which seems to be the rides end. But plummets you into a freefall drop in darkness. Uilee Tea's manic laugh is heard and you then plummet 48mph backwards, and return to the light and speed up to 60mph as you reach to the station. *Arr-End's Battle Galleons - A water ride where you can soak other riders and queuers and passers by. *Mr. Chilli's Racing Coaster - A junior racing coaster where Mr. Chilli has to get to work. *Smilonian Sushi - Bearded Ninja's favourite dishes from his homeland, a ninja sushi resteraunt. *Mr. Chilli's Chilli - Spicy food galore here, even some milder dishes to tingle the tastebuds of our younger guests. Phylos *A KMG speed ride which gives the the rider a whole view of the Fusionverse. *A vertical drop rollercoaster in which you embark into a forgotten planet. *A indoor wild mouse coaster based on a malfunction with the robots inside a factory. With cars themed around the main characters. *- Set after RM1, after RM1, we find out Professor Jaron has been doing, designing a rollercoaster after finding a new career in physics, but something, somewhere has gone horribly wrong. A boomerang coaster. *A indoor looping coaster showing a view of the planet "under a microscope, as you travel around it. *A resterant based on the Fusion System, in which there is food served from Robo Madness, like Space Cherius, and other galactic themed food. *Bits and Bolts - Find the missing piece to your robot (your confectionary needs). *Scyplo Cyclone - A simple Enterprise ride. Wicked Nature Area *A Wicked nature haunted house where you had to shoot the beasts. *Spider - A simple Octopus ride themed around a spider. *Evili - A inverted coaster themed around a huge monster. *Jungle Funhouse - A funhouse where random Wicked Nature enemies jump out at you from. *Whack-A-Titan - A game where you hit Titan on the head when he pops out. *Titan Tuck Shop - A small tuck shop with some spooky gifts. Pretumia *Wingdance - A breakdance ride themed around elements in Winged Nexus. The Fire Elemental karts are hotter than the rest. *Demi's Sky Swat - A Skyswat ride theme around Fairy Wings. Toco Jungle *Fishy's Lazy River - A rapids ride where you could get soaking wet, OR NOT! *Dodgem Dome - A simple Dodgems rode with the karts themed around coconuts, based off a battle course in Fruity Speedway 64. *Toucan's Tower Resteraunt - Eat at height with a selection of fast food dishes, including Toucan Taco, and Brute Burgers. Fishy Fried Chicken and Coldfront Chips N' Chicken Nuggets. *Toucan's Tower - A small bouncing tower childrens ride. *Fruity Speedway - A go-kart course with a course for 4-8 year olds and one for guests above 1.2m. *Jungle Swing - A simple S&S Jungle Swing ride. *Toucan Zoo - A small zoo featuring some exotic birds of prey and some jungle birds. *Bamboo Shoots - Have a bamboo stick to eat! Flavoured with Fruity Mix (Banana and Raspberry), Minnie Mango and Stilts Strawberry *Stilts Slushies - Slushies with the same flavour as the bamboo shoots. *Speedway Ball Scramble - Throw balls into a hole and make your character race to the finish! *Clucky's Barn - A barnyard ride. iPenguin Park *The Iceberg - A Disk-O ride themed around a iceberg. *Speedy's Sprint - A Gerstlauer manufactured Junior Coaster with a Speedy kart. It has top speeds of 30mph and has some quite terrifying drops for the kids. *Petunia's Junior Flyers - A aerial carousel ride themed around Petunia and Speedy (who can fly in the last level of iPenguin). *Mission Possible - A 4-D simulator ride themed around Speedy solving a impossible mission. *Climber's Climbing Tower - A simple climbing Tower, formerly Toucan's Climbing Tower in Toco Jungle. *Speed - A launched coaster with again, Speedy karts, this ride can go up to 79mph! *iPenguin Megastriker - A Megastriker based off iPenguin Strikers. Middletown *David's Space Quest - A ship simulator ride where you can go across many different galaxies to save the universe from Max Power's space army. *Thomas's Big Adventure - A water themed ride that focuses on Thomas and his greatest adventure ever and at the end you get soaked. *Max Power's Powerful Coaster - A long, fast, and fun indoor Jet Star 3 rollercoaster as the coaster takes you to many different places like Middletown, Smartsville, Jewelsburg, Junky Jungle, Limal Mountains, Powersville, and even Space! *Toy District - A dark ride based off the Toy District where evil toys wreck havoc. *Robot Revolver - A indoor Round up ride with a robot from David in the middle. *Piper Peter Pizza - Eat pizza and play fun arcade games in this fun and delicious resturant and you can even meet and greet David characters! *Powersville Playground - A medium sized playground where kids can do whatever they want, build small machines, and play on the playground. *Middletown Milkshakes - A milkshake parlour. Bitch. *Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop - A jump style parachute ride based around the toy soldiers in David. *Jewelsburg Harbor Seafood - A Harbor themed resturant that serves Seafood such as Salmon, Oyster, Lobster, and more. Trivia *It is not to be confused with the Amusement Park in Fantendo (Place). *It's daughter parks is Gridland, and it's sister parks are Nintendo World and Steliosland. *A Litle P and Sandslash Series area was planned but removed due to being the only non-original series area. Roller coasters stats Resort Ambitions Hotel There are two seperatley themed hotels. A Robo Madness hotel with galactic beds, and a planetarium, twinned with a segment inside with a Raven Industries Hotel-Casino, called the Gearworks Hotel and one with a Teardrop Waterpark Hotel which opened in 2006. Waterpark The waterpark is twinned with a Aquarium. *Rennsport Racer - A race slide for up to eight people. Golf Course There is a park golf course, with 18 holes themed around the parks top attractions it opened in 2008. Seasonal Attractions Halloween *Smile's Spookway - A very scary scare maze roamed by ghosts. Other Attractions Forest Creep - A spooky and eerie forest with actors there some times in this claustrophobic forest. Connects VineVille and The Forest, used as a common shortcut. Trivia *It is the third theme park in Staffordshire, following Alton Towers and Drayton Manor. Category:Locations Category:Theme Parks